Sometimes the cat stays
by hazelfrost
Summary: Breakfast with a certain dark haired feline and the 2nd division captain. Fluff and fun. Yorusoi XD


Sometimes the cat stays

Title: Sometimes the cat stays

Disclaimer: This is done for the sole purpose of entertainment and not for profit since Bleach is not mine in anyway or form.

Summary: I suck at this. Plus the title says it all XD

Author's note: I had this stashed away in my own Yorusoi fanfics that I keep to myself most of the time. Upon re-reading this one day I came to decide that it was too good to keep to myself so I began writing it to post and share with the rest of the Yorusoi supporters out there. Grammar and spelling aren't one of strengths when it comes to writing, but I can come up with plenty of creative plots, so forgive me for any mistakes in advance. Enjoy the little fic 

* * *

Soifon awoke with a groan, while lifting her head, which was previously wedged underneath her plush white pillow. She knew it was already morning as she heard the faint chirping of birds outside her window. She wriggled underneath her blanket, feeling somewhat naked beneath it. Before she could ask herself how she got into bed naked, memories from the previous night with a certain cocoa skinned woman came flooding back to her.

A bemused smile crept on her usually stern face she as whispered _Yoruichi-sama. _ However, as she looked to her empty bedside, only a soft head imprint was left behind from the person who had previously occupied its space. She quickly figured that her ex-sensei had long abandoned the warm comforts of the bed they had shared with, maybe even after she dozed off to sleep after their night of passion.

Even though her body was protesting to remain in bed, Soifon forced herself to sit up knowing that she has a full day of work ahead of her being the second captain of the Gotei 13 and the Commander of the Special Forces.

"If only I wasn't stuck with such an incompetent vice captain I could probably afford to visit Yoruichi-sama in the real world more often," Soifon grumbled, as she slipped off the bed to grab a robe in her closet.

She stifled a yawn before proceeding to the bathroom to do her morning habits of brushing her teeth and washing her face. After that, she padded across her small hallway to the kitchen. With her eyes still half closed, she lazily opened the fridge to get a drink of orange juice. Suddenly she froze, sensing something was missing in her fridge -- the milk carton.

She knew she bought a new one for her Yoruichi-sama just last night because she remembered Kiyone reminding her to buy another one after the woman drank the rest of it with her cookies when she stopped by. Besides, it wasn't common for her ex-sensei to be ransacking the fridge for food so early in the morning considering that Yoruichi mentioned before that she usually goes to the Urahara shop to freeload for food, unless…

Soifon turned around and saw that the missing milk carton was lying on the kitchen table along with an empty glass of milk. No sooner than she could make another move, Yoruichi appeared at the kitchen door leading to the backyard holding a handful of bright yellow daffodils.

"Morning Soi, I thought your kitchen table needed something bright and lively so I got you some yellow daffodils. I know yellow is one your favorite colors."

Soifon blushed feeling flattered.

"Uh… thank you Yoruichi-sama, but I thought you'd be…"

"Gone?..." Yoruichi purred. She then used her shunpo and was soon looming behind Soifon. Their bodies were so close to each other, but not quite touching. "I planned to, but I decided to do something different for a change so I could have breakfast with you instead,"

Soifon beamed a wide grin; a rare occurrence for her usually serious façade. It's been a while since she had breakfast with anyone, since her morning routine usually consisted of eating a light breakfast, her morning training, and going to her office, and then barking orders at Omaeda along with the rest of her subordinates.

"And what would you like to eat for breakfast Yoruichi-sama…"Soifon asked, turning around to meet the taller woman face to face, while she kept her grin.

Grinning back, Yoruichi reached up with her hand and tilted Soifon's chin up slightly and said, "How about the honey of my little bee?" she winked.

After those spoken words, Yoruichi leaned down and gave Soifon a soft, sensual, open mouth kiss. Soifon paused, enjoying the warm lips of her Yoruichi-sama descending down and touching her very own lips. Soon Soifon further reacted to the kiss by wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's neck. She felt Yoruichi's lips grin in appreciation before the older woman deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue on Soifon's mouth.

When the two women parted, Soifon's cheeks were flushed red. Yoruichi on the other hand kept her grin as she enjoyed the look on Soifon's face.

"I'll…I'll take that as your usual. Eggs, bacon, and toast," Soifon stuttered, when she finally managed to collect her thoughts to speak semi-coherently.

Even though they rarely share breakfast together, Soifon could never forget what Yoruichi usually prefers to eat for breakfast.

"Yes and don't forget my glass of milk," Yoruichi added. "I'm still feeling a bit thirsty,"

"Of course," Soifon nodded as she began to prepare breakfast for herself and her Yoruichi-sama.

-END-


End file.
